Our Precious Love
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Continuation of Our Precious Life. Yuuri and Victor live and work together at the veterinary clinic. All was well when Yuri 'Yurio' Plisetsky hurried into the clinic with his Potya cat in his arms, bleeding. The problem? Victor is conducting an examination on a dog and can not help! But luckily, Yuuri is there!


It was meant to be a quiet and peaceful day at the veterinary clinic where Yuuri Katsuki works as a receptionist and assistant to his new boyfriend, the sexy vet Victor Nikiforov. He, accompanied by his companion and mascot of the Makkachin couple, takes care of the meals and the water of the animals in observation, bathes in them and in Makka, maintains medical records with the help of Victor of each animal that passes, takes care to organize the appointments scheduled and calling the owners to set details about pets, weekly checks all the stock of medicines and items used by the veterinarian and still has the breath for an active sex life with him at the end of the day. As much as Victor thinks it's too much for him, he can not deny that after his 'hiring', things have gotten so much calmer there and Yuuri gets only praise from customers.

"Vitya." The Japanese opens the door to the consulting room, where his boyfriend was resting a little.

"What is it, Moya Lyubov?" The Russian veterinarian says, turning his face and looking at his boyfriend there, in black jeans and light blue long-sleeved T-shirt.

In his face, the blue frame glasses finalize his look, increasing the cuteness that is called Yuuri Katsuki. Cuteness that belongs only to him.

"It's time for Jamie's blood and ultrasound. Everything's ready, "Yuuri informs him, smiling at him.

"Right." Victor says, rising from his chair.

He puts the white robe over his red and white T-shirt, and approaches the Japanese, who devours him with his eyes, making him laugh.

"Do you like what you see?" He asks, pausing to walk to stroke his face.

"Of course," Yuuri responds, closing his eyes and giving him his sexy smile, running his tongue over his lips. "As the owner, it is my privilege to be able to enjoy the perfection in front of me anyway."

 _System error. has stopped working._

Damn, Victor was again defeated by his boyfriend, who manages to be cute and sexy at the same time. Yuuri has the ability to say things that take Victor out of earnest, clearly showing what's to come when the evenings arrive. And Victor isted no time in satisfying their sexual desire. Victor kisses him, and prepares to perform the tests on a dog that is quite sick. Yuuri returns to the front desk, then calls the dog owner and reports the examination.

It was meant to be a quiet day. It was. But Yuuri panics when Makka barks and he sees Yuri Plisetsky carrying his cat running toward the clinic, with his shirt full of blood.

"Katsudon, where's Victor?" He asks as he walks past the door.

Yuuri does not respond immediately. Instead, he stands up.

"Come with me!" He runs into the clinic with the boy and the wounded cat right behind. There, he heads for the closet, picking up a cloth, gauzes, plasters, antiseptic and hydrogen peroxide.

"Victor is in the middle of a test with a pet now. Put her on the table and hold her tight, I'm going to clean her wound. "He says, approaching the table in question and putting all that he took in her.

The blond boy obeys and approaches, placing the cat on the cloth. Yuuri notices that the blood comes from her front paw. He begins to wipe the blood and the site of the wound with oxygenated water, causing the cat to begin to struggle in the arms of its owner, meowing. He then passes the antiseptic, causing it to become more violent.

"Sorry." Yuuri says, catching her from behind her neck and squeezing, making her freeze.

He continues to pass the antiseptic, receiving her groans when it's over, letting go.

"I was able to stop the blood. I also took medicine to prevent the wound from becoming infected. I'll ask Victor to check on her paw immediately. "Yuuri says, covering his injured paw with gauze and tape. "Stay with her, I'll get you a shirt to borrow. Do you want me to wash it? Blood stains sucks when it's too long in the cloches. "

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, "Yuri says, crying with the cat in her arms.

"Thanks accepted. Sorrys no." Yuuri says, washing his hands.

The Japanese only gasps the boy's hair, and walks off to get a shirt. Then returns and gives to the boy, who gives him his to be washed. Moments later, Victor joins them at the front desk.

"What happened? I heard from the lab and I was worried, "he asks, suddenly realizing the boy was crying, wearing one of his boyfriend's T-shirts and being comforted by him, with the white cat in his arms.

"I do not know. When I saw her, her paw was already bleeding. I used my shirt to try to staunch the blood and came running immediately here. Katsudon took care of her, "the boy says, sobbing.

"Can you take a look? I just tried to clean the wound and prevent it from getting infected." Yuuri says, looking worriedly at the veterinarian, who recognizes it as the same look of the night they met.

"Of course. Come on, bring her here. "Yuuri watches Victor and Yuri enter the office, and bites his lip.

 _Did I mess up? Would it be that instead of helping, I just made things worse? Did Victor not like what I did? Am I going to lose my job? Am I going to lose him?_

He swallows dry and carrying the stained T-shirt, goes to the back of the clinic, climbing the stairs to the second floor. There, he goes to the bathroom, and opens the tap, putting the T-shirt into the sink so the water begins to release her blood. Looking in the mirror, he takes two steps back until he reaches the wall and slides to the floor, putting his hands on his face and beginning to sob.

 _I'm stupid. So stupid. What should I do now? Should I go back to Japan like a loser? But I have no money for the tickets. I disappointed Victor, for sure. I…_

"Yuuri? Are you there? "Victor's voice scares him. "What is the problem?"

"How ... how's Potya?" The Japanese asks, leaning against the door so Victor does not open it. "I ... did what I could. He was desperate. You were in the middle of major blood test. "

"Oh, Moya Lyubov. She's so well they've gone home. I examined the bruise and it was nothing serious. I'm so proud of you that I decide now to spend the rest of the day and night thanking you for it. "Victor says, and Yuuri gets up, slowly opening the door.

"Really?" He asks, and the vet pulls him to him, hugging him.

"Same. Now please do not cry anymore. "He asks, and Yuuri grabs him by the white coat.

And with just those words, the doubts that hammered in his head were gone. He now feels it is time to stop feeling guilty and pay attention to his boyfriend.

"Hmm. There's something you can do to stop me crying. "The Japanese man says, but before Victor can say anything, he pulls him into the bathroom, turns off the tap and nods toward the shower. "Shall we go for the first round?"

"I'm in!" Victor says, kissing him.

Needless to say, if you have the first shift, you have the second. And in this, both are in bed, and Yuuri is wearing Victor's white robe. Just the robe.

"Moya Lyubov?" Victor asks, hugging him in bed.

"Hmm?" Yuuri just says, looking at him.

"What do you think about studying veterinary medicine, and helping me with the clinic?" The Russian asks, and the Japanese looks at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"I can help you, and it will be useful for when other emergencies happen and I can not meet them, you can. I see you watch me whenever I look after wounded animals, and that gives you the knowledge to act this afternoon. It's just an idea, which does not have to be carried out immediately. "Victor explains, and Yuuri smiles.

"I want to." he replies, kissing him shortly. "I love you, Victor. You're the third best thing that ever happened in my life. "

"Third ?! That hurts, Yuuri! "Victor complains, pretending to be hurt and making the Japanese laugh.

"Of course. The first is that I am alive to be able to be by your side and love you forever. And the second is Makkachin, who made me meet you for the first time. "Yuuri responds, and Victor finds himself crying. "Vitya?"

"Ah, Yura. I love you so much!"

"Me too, Vicchan. Me too."

 **~ End ~**


End file.
